narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon God of the Four Seas
, , Chakra Absorption Technique, Barrier Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu |jutsu type= Water Release |jutsu class type= , , |jutsu range=All ranges |hand=Snake→Technique Specific Seal→Boar→Dragon→Mirrored Ox→Technique Specific Seal |parent=Ocean Seal Samadhi |related=Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique |user= Koyomi Hyūga }} is an exceedingly high Water Release technique devised by Koyomi Hyūga that capitalizes on the completion of the Ocean Seal Samadhi. Overview Upon drawing the surrounding water through the Ocean Seal Samadhi, Koyomi the quickly weaves the required hand seals to manifest a colossal, oceanic dragon deity that is launched towards the opponent at nonsensical speeds. The speed at which the dragon charges at the opponent is dependent on the environment. Areas with extremely hot or arid climates are capable of slowing it down. The Dragon God itself matches and is comparable to that of large and Tailed Beasts alike. Once fired, the dragon is able to absorb the opponent’s techniques in order to grow larger and overall more powerful. This is due to the deific creature being shielded by a wispy barrier that has the same chakra absorbing potency as the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. This feature allows it to neutralize the opponent’s own chakra absorbing abilities making it quite troublesome to deal with. Since it was born of the Ocean Seal Samadhi, its existence nullifies the use of a water techniques whether they are from the opponent or Koyomi herself. As soon as the dragon consumes the opponent within its abysmal and fearful maw, the opponent is transported into an entirely different region of space known as the . This world appears to be within the dragon itself and is truly expansive. The barrier surrounding the internal palace prevents the opponent from escaping through traditional means as they are cut off from the current world. This prevents allies from assisting them. They are also branded with a unique fuinjutsu unique to this realm which henceforth hinders the formation of chakra. Koyomi considers it her most chakra consuming technique and is therefore unreasonable to use unless there is no other way to win the situation. Variations By inducing natural energy, Koyomi can create up to four aquatic dragon deities with similar properties to the original to overwhelm the opponent. The dragons created in this fashion are able to multiply once “slain” and will continue to assault the opposition until Koyomi dispels the technique. Considering they are only composed of a limited source of water, regardless of the amount of chakra they absorb, the dragons will become smaller upon their diffusion. However, this does not reduce their ferocity. Etymology This technique is named after the Sìhǎi Lóngwáng (四海龍王 "Dragon Kings of the Four Seas"). In the they represent the primordial forces of the worlds oceans. Each dragon represents a cardinal direction and are the cosmological embodiments of the four seasons. Category:SahaTo Category:Water Release Category:Hijutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Space–Time Ninjutsu Category:Chakra Absorption Technique Category:Jutsu